What My Tumblr Blog Is Telling Me
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: A story about five of the main six and their blogs, each of which might not exactly be the best fit for them. Songfic parody of "What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me", high school AU, and silly oneshot


Rainbow Dash threw her backpack on the floor before throwing herself down on the bed and grabbing her laptop. School had been irritating and stressful and she was ready to relax with some nice quiet scrolling through tum-

Oh for the love of…

She grimmaced as she took in the collection of asks she had received due to her latest post about how maybe some social justice warriors could stand to be a bit less abrasive. She sighed as she took in the damage, looking through asks and notes. Let's see, bloggers calling her an idiot, telling her she's too privileged to understand what they go through, accusing her of "tone policing" and believing that majority groups should get cookies and parades for behaving like decent human beings. Yep, all the standard tumblr justice fare. Many bloggers aggreeing with her too, which of course spawned more than a few unnecissarily heated arguments now taking place beneath her text post. She sighed, wondering what in the world made her think that running a social justice blog was in any way a good idea, and why she bothered to continue even when she knew how futile it was. She let out another deep sigh.

_These other blogs won't listen, no not one little bit_

_They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits_

_It's up to me to stop them_

_'Cause plainly you can see_

_It's got to be my destiny…_

_And it's what my tumblr blog is telling me_

* * *

Fluttershy walked into her bedroom and carefully set down the heavy backpack that had been weighing her down all day. She took a few minutes to care for the assortment of small animals that shared her little space and watered the houseplants scattered about the room. When everything had been properly cared for, she grabbed her laptop and snuggled down into a plushy chair tucked into the corner, calling one of her smaller dogs to come sit with her as she saw him wandering past her door.

She opened the laptop and went straight to her tumblr to check on the text post she made yesterday. After some scrolling, she found it and…

Two notes. Two likes, to be specific, from Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Pity likes.

She thought her post was funny at the time, she really did, but she guessed that no one else did. She had much better luck reblogging other people's funny posts, but by the time she found them it seemed like everyone had already seen them. Really, her blog didn't seem to be contributing anything that wasn't already supplied by other blogs. She looked over at her pitiful follower count, deciding that she must be the single most unpopular humor blog on tumblr.

_I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face_

_But no matter what I try it seems a bit of a disgrace_

_I have to entertain them_

_It's there for all to see_

_It's got to be my destiny_

_And it's what my tumblr blog is telling me_

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounded up the stairs to her bedroom, taking two at a time and practically pouncing on the doorknob, backpack haphazardly hanging off one arm. She tossed it aside upon entry and scooped up her cat, who placidly accepted his fate as he was spun around the room. She eventually set him back down and joined him on the edge of the bed, grabbing her laptop and opening it up. She fired off message upon message to friends via every social site and messaging app she used, of which there were many, before eying the tumblr tab in her bookmarks and deciding to click on it, albeit much less excitedly than she had done everything else since getting home. She loved photography and taking and seeing photographs that are really super pretty and cool and awesometastical and stuff, but running a photography blog was a bit… tedious.

_I don't care much for pics of fruit and pics of fields ain't such a hoot_

_No matter how I try I just don't get this blasted still life shoot!_

_There's just so much here to look through _

_That's not much fun to see_

_But it has to be my destiny_

_'Cause it's what my tumblr blog is telling me_

* * *

Applejack threw her backpack into her room before strolling back to the family room and sitting herself down in front of the desktop. She looked over at the clock, chuckling to herself wondering how much time she had before Apple Bloom started begging her to let her use the computer to skype with her best friends, who she apparently never managed to talk to enough while they were all in class together. She logged on and opened up a web browser to check her e-mail and see if anyone on facebook was trying to get her attention. After that she went over to tumblr, considering for a moment which blog she was going to sign on to. She had her personal blog, where she followed all of her friends as well as some various other blogs of interest, but recently she had also made a… fashion blog. She didn't get fashion, not even a little bit, but Rarity was just always going on about the latest trends and designs she liked and, well, she wanted to be able to at least know what she was talking about. She knew it was important to her, so she wanted to at least give it a try, at least learn something so that she would have something to say when the conversation was innevitably steered towards clothing. Working up her determination, she logged onto her fashion blog and began scrolling.

_Look here at what I reblogged, I think that it's a dress_

_I guess it might not look like much, I'm under some distress_

_Could someone help me out here?_

_This blog is such a mess!_

_My destiny is not pretty_

_But it's what my tumblr blog is telling me_

* * *

Rarity removed her books from her bookbag and placed them neatly on her desk before taking the bag itself and hanging it on its hook. After a bit of cleaning and straightening up to improve the appearance of the part of her room that had been thoroughly overtaken by fashion design and sewing, she sat herself down in her desk chair and pulled out her tablet. She spent a bit of time pouring over e-mail, facebook, and pinterest, and then went to give attention to her tumblr blog and eagerly check to see if she had gained any followers since yesterday.

She had not. Again. She just couldn't understand why a multi-fandom blog that catered to such a wide range of fandoms wasn't drawing in more followers. Although, she thought with a bit of a grimmace, perhaps she had acquired just a few too many fandoms to attract a following in any particular group…

_I'm in love with all my fandoms but the others have concerns_

_For I just reblogged Jack Frost overtop of Winchesters_

_I have to keep on trying_

_For everyone can see_

_It's got to be…._

_My destiny…_

_And it's what my tumblr blog_

_It's what my tumblr blog_

_Yes it's what my tumblr blog is telling me_

_Sigh…_

_Reblog_


End file.
